warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen Faith
Author's Note/ Blurb; This story is set when the Clans have died out. Barely any cats from that time remain, and those who do have given up on StarClan entirely. A new generation has been born- but can they help save the traditions of old? Characters: List will be updated as story proceeds. Sparrow- Lithe, brown and cream she-cat. Born to Dawnleaf.' ' Raven- Black she-cat with blue eyes. Born to Dawnleaf. Jay- Pale ginger and white tom. Born to Dawnleaf. Dawnleaf- Black and cream she-cat. Formerly of WindClan. Eel- Mangy tom with yellow fur. Would have been considered an elder. Lived beside the clans as a rogue. Nettle- She-kit, born to Splashfur. Carnelian- She-cat with bright eyes and russet fur. Amber- Dark grey tom with amber eyes. The same age as Dawnleaf's kits. Cedardusk- Amber and Leaf's father. Formerly of ShadowClan. Leaf- Green eyed white and black tom. Moonpaw- Former ThunderClan apprentice; Warrior age, refused to take a new name. White tom. Prologue Dawnleaf tucked her tail over her paws, watching Splashfur's kit play in the leaves. Nettle whisked around the clearing, tearing up grass and generally causing havoc. Eel, next to her, gazed into the canopy, as if searching for prey. Splashfur padded across the grass and grabbed the kit by the scruff. Dawnleaf purred as the kit squirmed in her mothers grasp. She looked down at her own belly- soon she would have kits of her own. Sadness darkened her gaze. She had hoped her own kits would be born in a Clan. But it wasn't possible. The Clans had died out and that was that. "But I am ''being good!" Nettle was protesting as her mother swung her backwards and set her down beside Eel and Dawnleaf. "Look after her, will you?" Splashfur asked anxiously, "I need to hunt." "No problem-" Eel began, but Dawnleaf sprang up. "No, no, I can hunt for you!" She exclaimed, desperate for a chance to go out. "Thankyou," Splashfur sank down and began grooming Nettle. "It's no trouble," Dawnleaf purred, trotting out of the clearing and heading in the direction of the moor, where her old clan used to roam. She headed in the direction of the abandoned camp, hoping to see familiar faces. When she reached it, she spotted Carnelian and Sandspring. "Sandspring!" She mewed joyfully, racing to greet her old friend and denmate. He lifted his head and his eyes lit up. "You're okay!" Dawnleaf hadn't seen Sandspring since a moon ago, when the clans collapsed. It was good to see that some of WindClan had survived. "Dawnleaf," He meowed warmly, and both cats purred. "You want to hunt?"She asked, glancing at Carnelian, "Both of you?" "Sure," Carnelian responded, nudging Sandspring, "StarClan, I'm hungry." After a brief discussion about where to go, they ended up at a clump of gorse that had always been good for prey. Sandspring was the first to scent prey, and he dropped down, hiding himself as much as possible. Then he let out a yowl and charged after a rabbit as it bolted out of the leafy plant's shelter. He pelted as fast as Dawnleaf would have been able to go, and flung himself on top of his prey, killing it with a swift bite to the neck. Carnelian and Dawnleaf meowed their congratulations, padding to reach him. "Want to share?" Sandspring asked his companions. Alarm flashed into Dawnleaf's eyes. Had he already forgotten the warrior code? "Sandspring, the warrior code! We have to take it back," She exclaimed. "Dawnleaf, " He meowed, eyes dark, "The warrior code is dead. We must feed ourselves, for only the toughest will survive." '''Note: This story IS set around the lake, but I have changed many features of the Clan's territories.' Chapter One- Sparrow Sparrow shifted her tail over her nose and tucked her paws under her. Dawn light was filtering through the leaves of the leafy ferns she slept under. Jay stirred beside her, sleepily peering at her from under half-closed eyelids. He sat up and glanced at Sparrow. "Don't wake Raven," She whispered. She deserves sleep. "Wasn't planning on it," Jay mewed, motioning to the outside with his tail. Both cats left the den. Sparrow stretched. She glanced around the forest, taking in the musky scents that she'd become familiar with. Dawnleaf had wanted to stay on the moor, but Sparrow had opted to go to the forest. So had Raven, so Dawnleaf had moved them all under the trees. "Hunting?" Jay asked "Sure!" Sparrow purred, and they padded toward a beech tree and flattened themselves into hunting crouches. Even though their mother had been born on the moor, Jay, Raven and Sparrow hunted well under trees as well. Jay lifted his muzzle, parting his jaws to taste the air. Sparrow had long since scented a mouse, but she decided to let her brother take this catch. Jay crept forward, setting his paws down lightly and keeping his tail low. Sparrow watched as he leapt and slammed his paws down on a bundle of grey fur, and came up with the mouse dangling from his jaws. "Great catch," She commented. "Thanks," Jay replied, "Lets go this way." He pointed with his tail. Soon after, Sparrow scented rabbit. Excitement flared in her stomach. She stalked as close as she dared, seeing the furry creature nibbling on some stalks, not aware of anything but it's meal. She suddenly burst from the undergrowth and sent it bolting, following the rabbit as fast as she could. While her prey tripped on every bramble, she jumped over them with ease. Soon enough, she had cornered it. With a pounce, it was trapped under her paws. After lugging it back to Jay, she padded back to her nest. Dawnleaf and Cedardusk were sharing tongues by the small pool that lay a few fox-lengths from the dens. Amber and Leaf were playing find the pebble beside a clump of bracken. "Hey," She meowed," Amber, Leaf." Both toms looked up. Amber blinked warmly at her, while Leaf nodded his greetings. "Where have you been?" Amber called. "Hunting with Jay," Sparrow replied, proudly displaying her rabbit. "Nice," The grey tom mewed, sliding the pebble to Leaf and padding over to her. "I want to show you something," He told her. Sparrow tipped her head. "Okay." Sparrow followed him along a well-worn twoleg path. They travelled until they passed a stream which had sun-baked rocks on one side. "Where are we going?" She asked. By the looks of it, this was RiverClan's old territory, from Dawnleaf's stories. "You'll see," He responded, quickening his pace, "We're close." They rounded a corner and followed a dip in the earth. She began to hear the tinkling of soft water. Amber led the way through a patch of tough undergrowth and disappeared. Alarmed, Sparrow rushed after him. "Amber!" She called, distress making her voice rise. "Down here," Amber's voice replied. Sparrow followed the sound and, with a thump, fell into a hole. Darkness shrouded her vision as Amber's pelt brushed along her side. She peered hard, letting her gaze adjust.